Somebody That I Used To Know
by Slybrarian
Summary: Muggles have this annoying saying: when it rains it pours. After Voldemort fell - only one thing could save Draco from the death penalty, banishment. To live - his existence in the magical world had to be wiped from the record books & the minds of every witch and wizard alive - except of course himself, that would've make the transition all too easy for a death eater, like himself.


**AN: Hello All! I'm back!**

 **A quick sorry to all my followers for going off the radar - I have a list of excuses if you are interested (including layoffs, stress, and ending with wedding planning)!**

 **A note that I want to quickly make: _Something She Forgot_ is on a hiatus. I'm not happy with it but I can't quite put my finger on what is wrong. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me! Until then I hope you enjoy this new idea I've been dreaming up - literally...I've had dreams about this idea.**

 **Worried that I will write a couple chapters then leave you hanging again? Nope that isn't going to happen because I've actually been working on this story for NaNoWriMo. I have loads of chapters that I know I'm not going to upload all at once; I'm just not sure how often to do so? Review and let me know. The more reviews, the more love I feel and the faster I will send you new stuff!**

 **I'm not going to give anything away - If you've read my other stories you know I like a little bit of suspense... But what I will tell you is this: This does fit with the great canon of JK Rowling (minus the epilogue & _Harry Potter & the Cursed Child). _So the light side won! Yay for all you mudbloods out there! **

**As always - [Prepare for the grand & necessary disclaimer] I did not write Harry Potter, come up with these amazing characters, or invent a world that the large majority of people would die to live in. JK Rowling is a genius, so I must give credit where credit is due. Without her, I wouldn't be here writing this! She is the mastermind - I'm just sitting here at a computer, telling a different side of the story.**

* * *

Bee-Bee-Be-Beep...Bee-Bee-Be-Beep…

Fumbling around in the darkness, struggling under the weight covering his body, Draco reached for the device on his nightstand.

Bee-Bee-Be-WHACK!

He retracted his arm, letting it fall over his eyes. The sunlight was pushing at the bottoms of his lids, begging him to open them to the -

 _WHAT?!_

His eyes shot open, taking in the sun stretched across his room, confused because at 4:30 in the morning the room still should be shrouded in darkness. "Just five more minutes" a voice mumbled sleepily underneath the nest of blonde hair resting on his chest. Rolling his head with his eyes, he turned his attention away from the uninvited guest; if he ignored her, perhaps she would disappear. His eyes focused on the red numbers glaring back at him.

8:00 AM

"What the bloody hell?!" He sat up, ignoring the groaning of discontent coming from the naked broad that tumbled to the side, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. Draco grabbed the alarm clock off the nightstand. "8 o'clock?" He grumbled. He jumped from the bed, throwing the tiny mechanism across the room watching as plastic parts dispersed when it came into contact with the wall. His morning routine was ruined! How? What happened?

As he paced around his bedroom, opening and closing drawers, his thoughts raced to figure out how he could make it to work by 8:30, with a 25 minute commute, on time. Obviously there wouldn't be time for his morning run, breakfast, or reading the paper.

"Drake, baby - come back to bed!" He froze. The feminine voice behind him grated his nerves, making him tense, as realization set in.

He could not let his anger get the best of him. Last time he lost controll of his temper, he lost control of his magic, which had been bottled up for only 3 years at that point, and shattered an entire pub full of glasses. He paused his rush to get ready, looking out the window at the city below slowly coming to life. "You…." After 7 more years holding back his magic, he could only image how big an explosion it would be if he didn't calm down.

 _Deep Breaths. In...2...3...4...Out...2...3...4._ He could hear her replying but he focused instead on his breathing, hands clenched by his side. To a normal onlooker this would seem like an act of anger, but Draco could feel the forbidden magic tingling in his fingers and he reacted by balling them into his fist, as if trying to hold the magic inside.

"Get out."

"But…" He turned and the girl, tangled in his sheets, visibly recoiled, like the look in his eyes slapped her straight across the face. She was scared. Nobody had been scared of him in years.

"I believe I told you to get out!"

She had changed his alarm clock. His morning routine was - for lack of better terminology - fucked!

Scrambling to be quick and keep herself semi-covered, she gathered her belongings, slipping into clothes and running for the door. He stood there, glaring daggers, coaching his breathing, all the while conscious that time was running out. Today was not the day for this; today he couldn't be late for work, not even by a minute.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" He was certain that as the door clicked closed behind her that not only could she hear his frustration, everyone in his apartment complex could feel it. "Fucking Muggle Bitch!"

8:07 AM - the clock on the wall broadcasted.

Draco groaned, running his hands through his messy blonde hair. There was no damn way he could make to work on time without…

 _Magic_

He jumped quickly in the shower, acknowledging that showing up work smelling like sex wouldn't do him any favors with the boss. Standing under the water, his thoughts strayed.

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy, how do you plea?"_

" _Gu-"_

" _Minister, sir. If I might interrupt..."_

" _Mr. Potter? Do you have evidence against the accused?"_

" _Well no, sir. I came here today to vouch for Malfoy?"_

Draco could feel the groan leave his lips as his palm slammed into the cold tile of the shower; he could still hear the murmurs all around him. Nobody could believe that the famous Harry Potter would stick up for someone like him - a known death eater, a ruthless murderer, a scumbag. He nudged the temperature valve, scolding his skin as the water turned blazing hot, but still he felt a shiver travel down his spine as the memory continued.

" _Mr. Potter, I doubt I am alone when I say I don't quite understand. Do you believe Mr. Malfoy innocent?"_

" _Well, no sir."_

" _Then -"_

" _But I don't believe that he deserves to die for his crimes. He isn't as evil as everyone thinks."_

" _It was decided by the courts, Mr. Potter, that death eaters who willingly participated would be sentenced to a death penalty. Evidence against Mr. Draco Malfoy suggests that he not only participated in Lord Voldemort's regime under no persuasion, but that he was rather high up in the ranks. We also have definitive proof, as well as multiple witnesses, claiming that, while Mr. Malfoy's wand wasn't the one to kill Albus Dumbledore, he had tried several times unsuccessfully to end the of the former headmaster and was the mastermind behind getting several dangerous death eaters into Hogwarts."_

" _But -"_

" _What would you have his punishment be then, Mr. Potter?"_

" _Well -"_

" _My boy, Azkaban is no place for a death eater such as this, especially since we no longer have the dementors guarding it."_

"A _ctually I was thinking, banishment would be a better punishment for Malfoy."_

Draco slammed the water off, knowing full well that his trip down memory lane cost him another 15 minutes easily. He shook his head, much like a wet dog, trying to stop the nightmare that replayed often in his mind.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, and exited the bathroom with water still soaking his skin.

8:23 AM

He couldn't believe he was contemplating this. Not only did it break the rules - but it was extremely risky; he was rusty, unpracticed and wandless. He grabbed the first thing hanging in his dark closet after running the towel over his pale skin, pushed his feet into shoes, and found himself staring at the clock, fully dressed and ready to go at 8:28.

 _Well here goes nothing_. He thought as he closed his eyes tight, thinking of his office at work, and turned on the spot. Disappearing with a pop.

* * *

 **AN: Well? What do you think? I want to hear it all - even the bad... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Don't forget to follow the story - and me - for updates!**

 **I don't have a beta (but I do have a degree) so hopefully it was alright!**


End file.
